Midnight Walk
by mokomel
Summary: Karen's drunk again, and Kai has to walk her home. HM:64 oneshot


**A/N: whoo-hoo! first harvest moon fic ever finished and submitted! i came up with the idea last night, and wrote it this afternoon. originally it was going to be part of a bigger story, but... i got lazy. so, anyway, enjoy!**

Midnight Walk

"Pass me another one, Duke!"

Kai sighed. That had to be the eighth beer Karen had had tonight, and she was getting a little drunk to say the least. He'd most likely end up having to walk her home again, or carry her if she ended up passing out.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Karen?" Duke asked.

"No! Give me another before I tell my father to stop supplying you with alcohol!"

Kai knew that Duke knew that Karen could never carry out her threats, but Duke decided to humor her before things got violent. Last time that happened, the bar was closed for a week.

A few drinks later, it was closing time for the bar.

"Kai, can you take this drunkard home?" Duke asked, pushing Karen towards him.

"I'm not drunk! I'm perfectly sober!" she argued.

"Come on, let's go," Kai sighed, grabbing her arm.

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own!" she said, pulling her arm away.

"Ten bucks says she can't even make it out the door," he whispered to Duke.

"You're on."

BAM!

Karen had just walked into the wall.

"Told you so," Kai said, grabbing his money, "Come on, Miss Karen, I'll take you home."

He helped her up, and steered her out the door. As soon as they stepped outside, Karen began twirling around in circles. After a minute or two she ran back to Kai.

"Come on, Kai, come twirl with me!" she said, trying to make him spin.

'Great,' he thought, 'Mood swings.'

"Miss Karen, we really need to get home; it's getting late."

"So, you won't twirl?"

He shook his head.

"Then, carry me!" she demanded, sitting on the ground, "See? I can't walk."

Kai put a hand over his face and groaned.

"Fine, fine," he said, giving in, and picking her up.

"Wow, I haven't been held like this in forever!" she exclaimed, "Thank you, Kai!"

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess…" he said.

"You're cute."

"W-what?" he said, turning red.

"I said you're cute," she giggled.

Kai stared at her, not really knowing how to respond.

"But don't get any ideas, cuz I'm not marrying you," Karen said, waving a finger.

"Um, I never asked you to," he replied.

"I'm never going to get married," she continued, ignoring his comment, "Marriage ruins a relationship. So, I never will. Especially not to a fish. Fish are smelly and gross. I don't like fish."

"O…kay…"

"But don't worry, we can find _you_ a bride! You can marry the Harvest Goddess! Everyone will come to your wedding and you'll live forever in happiness in her pond! I'd like to live in a pond. It must be pretty. But I think I'd drown. But I don't have to worry about that, because I'm not getting married. Marriage ruins a relationship. I mean, look at my parents. Or maybe it's children. Yeah, they're ruined because of problematic children. But… but that means… I'm a problematic child! I've ruined my parents' marriage!"

She then burst into a fit of sobs.

"Miss Karen, you didn't ruin their marriage…"

"Yes, I did!" she cried, "My dad hates me, I make my mom cry, they're always fighting because of me!"

"That's not true…"

"Yes, it is! You don't understand! Nobody in this town likes me! I'm always rude, and they think I'm a drunk…"

"That's not true. Ann likes you. You two are friends, aren't you?"

"No! She only hangs around with me, cuz I'm Cliff's cousin…"

"Miss Karen, she was hanging around you before Cliff even came here," Kai reminded her.

"So, what? It doesn't matter!" she snapped, "I should just leave… that would make things better… and nobody would care if I left…"

"I'd care…" he said quietly.

"No, you wouldn't. You don't care about me. You only like me for my pretty face and underpants."

"Your… underpants?"

She nodded confidently.

"Miss Karen, I don't like you just for your pretty face, and I most certainly don't like you for your underpants," Kai said, "We've lived together for years, and those things don't really matter to me. I care about you, because you're you. And… I'm really happy to talk to you like this, even if you are drunk and won't remember it tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk," she said stubbornly, "But… I'm glad you care about me."

She looked up at him and smiled, and Kai gave a small smile back.

"But I still won't marry you."

**A/N: okay, peoples, i want reviews! i want to know what people think of this fic! the more the better! anything i can improve on, i'd like to know! so... please R&R!**


End file.
